A Big Pain in Teddy's Tummy
"A Big Pain in Teddy's Tummy" is the first segment of the sixty-fourth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on July 11, 2015. Summary After giving him a check-up, Doc discovers that stuffed teddy bear, Teddy B, has a rose thorn stuck in his tummy and reminds him of the importance of telling someone right away if something is hurting. Recap Donny has fun playing with Teddy B. in the garden until he gives the bear a hug and gets pricked on the arm. Doc takes Teddy B. to the clinic for a checkup and tells him the bad news. Teddy B. is heartbroken that he hurt Donny. In fact, Teddy B. is so upset about what he did that he doesn't tell Doc right away that he has a pain in his tummy. Doc checks to see where Teddy B is hurting and ends up getting pricked in the process. She gives Teddy B. an X-ray and notices that a thorn from the roses got pushed inside his tummy. Doc reminds Teddy B. that having a pain inside can mean there's something wrong inside the body, which is why it needs to be reported right away. Teddy B. promises to tell Doc if he ever feels pain again. Doc takes Teddy B. to her mom, whom she tells her diagnosis. Dr. McStuffins performs "surgery" on Teddy B. by removing the thorn, and when Donny hugs Teddy B. again, he doesn't get pricked and is happy to play with Teddy B. Cast *Laya DeLeon Hayes as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Kimberly Brooks as Dr. McStuffins and Surfer Girl *Andre Robinson as Donny *Jason Marsden as Teddy B. Songs *Teddy B Blues *I Feel Better Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Doc: Can I talk to you for a minute? Hallie: What's wrong, Doc? You look glum as bubblegum on a bass drum. Doc: It's Teddy B. He's in the checkup room, and I have some bad news. And I don't know how to tell him. Chilly: Oh, no! Bad news is the worst kind of news. Doc: Donny got hurt when he hugged Teddy B. All toys: *Gasp* Chilly: I knew hugging was painful! Stuffy: But Teddy B loves Donny. He'll be so sad. Doc: I know, and I don't know how to tell him. This is a part of being a doctor that I don't like. Hallie: I know, sugar. But you're the best toy doctor there is. Just remember how much you care for toys. Listen to your heart, and you'll know the right thing to say. *Everyone hugs Doc* Doc: Thanks, Hallie. I knew I could count on you guys. Lambie: (To Teddy B) If you let Doc check you out, you'll be able to go back to being Donny's lovey, huggy, squeezy toy! Stuffy: And any kid could use a lovey, huggy, squeezy toy! Trivia *'Diagnosis': Prickliosis-in-your-tummius *This is the second time Teddy B got a bad case. *This is the first episode where Doc was voiced by Laya DeLeon Hayes. *Teddy B sings "I Feel Better" for the first time. *This is the first Season 3 episode. *Sir Kirby and the Wicked King appeared but didn't come to life. Gallery * A Big Pain in Teddy's Tummy/Gallery Category:Episodes about Teddy B. Category:Episodes where I Feel Better was sung Category:Episodes Category:Season 3